Nursing Home?
by Hpmcgonagallheart001
Summary: Bonding with Minerva and Hermione, after the war. Hermione and Ron are not together anymore, Ron divorced Hermione after little Hugo was born. Ron is a disappointment to the kids, and Molly and Arthur criticize his recent choices. Hugo has a speech impediment, so his lines are not exactly the clearest. Some choice words, which is why it's rated T.
1. Chapter 1

An; okay I have thought whether to do this quite cute story. I know it is not my typical romance cute fuzzy stuff but oh well. It is actually not even romance related!

Background: Bonding with Minerva and Hermione, after the war. Hermione and Ron are not together anymore, Ron divorced Hermione after little Hugo was born. Ron is a disappointment to the kids, and Molly and Arthur criticize his recent choices. Hugo has a speech impediment, so his lines are not exactly the clearest.

"Ronald! He is your only son! Come on now. He was looking to spend some time with his Dad." Hermione said, very disappointed Hugo then pulled on her jeans. "Can I talk to him, mummy?" He asked innocently, he is only five after all. Hermione handed over the muggle device, and Hugo put it up to his ear. "Daddy? Are we going out today like you pomised?" Hugo asked and his father could be somewhat heard on the other end, then Hugo did something that broke Hermione.

"Daddy, why do you like to make evyone laugh but me?" Hugo said, in his small voice, tears on the verge of falling. Hermione grabbed the phone quickly. "Ronald! If you do not spend some time with your son, I will come over there _right now_ and hex you into next year! I do _not_ care if you are busy with work, I _always_ make time for them and I'm the Minister of Magic!" She said fury in her eyes, and Ron could tell she was not a force to be reckoned with now. "That's what I thought," Hermione said hanging up the phone, ending the conversation.

She bent down to meet small Hugo and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Is daddy comin?" Hugo said, tears streaming down his face. "Yes, dear your father is coming. You get to spend the night with your fathers. How exciting is that?" She said, with fake happiness in her voice. "YAY!" He cheered loudly jumping up and down. "That-a-boy, now go get ready," she said patting his head. "Rose? Are you ready to go?" Hermione added. "Yup. All ready to go over Grans and Pops." Rose replied, motioning over to her readied backpack. "Good, once your father picks up Hugo, we can apparate over to Mom and Dads." She said, lovingly.

A few minutes later, Hugo was coming down the stairs and there was a ring of the doorbell. "I gots it!" Hugo said running down the steps. "Daddy!" Hugo said opening the door and Ron threw his arms around him. "Hey, buddy. Hey, sugar." He said, pulling away, looking at his daughter. Let us just say Rose had not _entirely_ forgiven her dad. "Hi." She said bleakly, with no emotion. "You ready to go champ?" Ron said and smiled, Hermione smiling as well.

After leaving the two girls appeared in the burrow. Hermione knocked on the door, and Molly answered tiredly. "Hello, my sunshine!" She said pulling Rose close and Rose responded with laughter. "Thanks for letting me stay tonight Mom." She said as she waved good-bye, and Hermione inwardly smiled as the door closed.

Hermione, knowing her little girl was making memories, apparated to Hogwarts, or as close as she could get. She soon located the new Herbology teacher as fast as she could. "Neville! Where is she? I know she doesn't want company right now but I don't give a damn." Hermione said, spinning Neville around to meet her. "Ah! Hermione, don't scare me like that! I don't know where Minerva is, trust me, I would tell you if I knew." He said, jumping when his friend scared him. "Who does? I heard things got much worse after the war." Hermione said calming herself.

An; Thanks for reading the first chapter! I will definitely be uploading tomorrow, and I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

An; Several people really seemed to enjoy this story, so just as promised here is the second chapter.

"Look, I don't know, Hermione but if anyone knows Filius might." Neville continued. Hermione sighed at his words. Professor Flitwick wouldn't easily give where his college was living. Especially if it was Minerva, Hermione knew Professor McGonagall. She would do anything for people not to see her in the state she was in. Since she was hit by the stunners in Hermione's fifth year, Minerva has been slowly getting worse, because she wouldn't take the time to slow down and heal properly. Now Minerva's had a stroke, but what hospital she's in, no-one knows, except for Filius Flitwick. Strokes were very rare in the Wizarding World, in fact, barely anything is known about strokes in the Wizarding World.

Hermione went off furiously to find Professor Flitwick. She quietly went into the castle that she hadn't been in almost nine years, little Rose was now seven, and she was born two years after Ron and Hermione's marriage. She walked down the halls, the feeling of nostalgia sinking into her stomach. She slowly knocked on the door that once led into Professor Flitwick's classroom. "Come in." He said, and the door slowly opened. "Professor." Hermione greeted politely, remembering he was, not only half-goblin but fairly short. "Ah, Hello Hermione. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He said, half jumping from his chair. "Where is she, Filius? Where is Professor McGonagall?" She asked calmly. "Hermione, I would tell you if I could, but I promised Minerva I wouldn't tell anyone, even you, Hermione." Filius said, trying to hide the pain in his eyes.

"Please tell me where she is, Professor." Hermione practically begged. "You can find her where the sunshine ends on the bank of a creek." Professor Flitwick said with a wink. He was the most Ravenclaw person she'd ever met, it was a riddle, of course. _Sunset Rivers_ Hermione thought, _sunshine ends are Sunset, another word for creek is a river!_ Sunset Rivers is a very well known hospital in the Wizarding world, only taking place as third as an official hospital, in her eyes at least.

"Thank you, Professor." She said, imagining the place in her mind, and quickly apparating. She appeared at the large doors in a flash and stormed in immediately. "Where is Professor Minerva McGonagall?" She asked the Bellhop. "Minerva requested no visitors." The Bellhop replied coldly. "I am the exception, miss, I _need_ to see her," Hermione replied, fire burning in her eyes. "I am sorry, but she specifically requested no visitors, now I am going to have to politely ask you to leave." The Bellhop said, very coldly. Hermione didn't want to, but if she wanted to see her friend she was going to have to go there. "I am the Minister of Magic; I have very important business with her. Now, I will only ask _one more time_ where is she?" Hermione said, coldness filling her voice, she was very tolerant but she would not tolerate someone forbidding her to see someone that needed the help.

"I am sorry Minister! She's in room 87." The Bellhop said quickly apologizing. Hermione nodded her head as she walked down the hall and she just so happened to notice the Bellhop look back at her, scared. Hermione went down the hall counting the numbers to herself as she walked, and slowed to a stop when she appeared in front of door number 87. She knocked, and slowly entered, not wanting to disturb her. "Professor?" She slowly said as she walked in. "H…mo…ne…" Minerva slurred as she seen Hermione step through the room.

Minerva was in bad shape. Her whole left side was paralyzed, she couldn't speak like she used to either, because her face was drooping. "I know, you didn't want visitors, but I couldn't just leave you alone." Hermione said carefully going over to her right side.

"…ank…ou..moi…ne…" Minerva slowly slurred, and silently cursed herself in her head for not being able to speak. "I know a way to help you. It may not be well known in the Wizarding World, but it is a well-known condition in the muggle world." Hermione finished, waiting for an answer. Minerva slowly nodded, not being able to speak too well. "I am going to attempt to get you out of here first thing in the morning, well, two o'clock in the afternoon. I am not taking no for an answer, you were always there for me, now I think it's high time I return the favor." Hermione said confidently.

"…no…id….on…im…tant…" Minerva said, slowly trying her hardest to form words. Hermione had to formulate what she just tried to say No kids, Ron important. "Rose is with Arthur and Molly and Hugo is with Ron tonight. They won't be a problem, and Ron doesn't live in the house anymore, so his room is free. I can move Hugo's stuff back into his old room upstairs, so you can have Ron's old room it won't be hard." Hermione said, a sad smile appearing on her face.


End file.
